


Tender Was the Twilight

by TheWillowBends



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, tiny fic is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowBends/pseuds/TheWillowBends
Summary: Always in the night, there she is.





	Tender Was the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, republished.

I watched the sun tumble down   the sky like an artist scattering the brushes of his art across a page, dark splotches pooling wetly at the corners of his parchment to fill in silent night.

Still was the wind; still were the stars that appeared like splashes of brightness in the aphotic sky like the glittering of water in the sunrise.

I kept my silent sentry until the horizon devoured the final rays of light, the moon rising in a translucent arc in the heavens.

Later, I would find it funny. 

All that beauty, and all I saw was her.


End file.
